elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Proving Honor
I had this quest starting immediately after "Take up Arms" & before "Trouble in Skyrim". After the I completed "Trouble in Skyrim" & then "The Silver Hand" erspectively without any problem. 10:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Incorrectly marked as finished I got this bug where it marked the quest as finished, but still having the step "Return to Jorrvaskr" unfinished. Thus making it impossible to continue. However, after accepting and completing one of Aela's tasks, I asked Vilkas for work, and he told me Skjor wanted to talk to me, activating the next part of the Companion's storyline. 01:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Potential initiation bug workaround I believe I have found a solution to the initiation bug. It seems to be caused (for me anyway) by fast travelling to any point WITHIN Whiterun, this causes Vilkas not to appear at the steps of Jorrvaskr. Instead try fast travelling to Whiterun stables then walking to Jorrvaskr on foot, this should cause Vilkas to appear normally and the initiation to proceed. If anyone else can confirm (preferably someone on a console so I know it isn't caused by one of my mods) I will add this as a potential workaround.CoughingFrog (talk) 22:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Strategy The draugr battle at the end of Dustman's Crypt can be quite challenging on higher difficulty setting as Farkas will be quickly overwhelmed and the seemingly endless waves of draugr attacks will test the Dragonborn's capacity at sustaining a lengthy battle. * This battle is a great opportunity to showcase the power of Dawnbreaker, the Daedric Artifact one-handed sword obtained from the quest The Break of Dawn. Killing a draugr with it will occasionally cause a fiery blue explosion that will make the other draugrs flee, including Deathlords. It may be mildly aggravating to chase after the hysterically fleeing draugr, though fortunately since the room is sealed off they often become stuck against walls with their back towards the player. When they flee if you are a bit of an archer and sneaker, you can just shoot them with their backs turned. * Upgrading the Fire Breath shout before picking up the Fragment of Wuuthrad can be very helpful, particularly if you are able to cluster draugr together when using it, dealing damage to multiple enemies * Marked for Death shout is also particularly useful here and can be used the same way as above * Certain scrolls can also be very effective, such as a Scroll of Bane of the Undead. * Using a warhammer you can hit draugr inside their coffins before picking up the fragment allowing you to engage them one at a time. * Leaping up on the table where the Fragment was and using archery to dispatch the draugr is a viable strategy for a player and Dragonborn skilled at archery. Farkas will tend to run around and melee the draugr, who will then focus on attacking him, leaving the player to pick them off at their leisure, as draugr cannot jump up onto the table and thus have limited offensive options against the player. This strategy is especially effective if the player has enough archery skill to drop draugr before they can fully walk out of their sacrophagi--which the Wuuthrad perch is helpful with, according an excellent view of the room. * There is a safespot to the right of the table on which the Fragment is found in the corner. The rock behind the large urn next to the black cabinet is an exceptional spot for picking off draugr as they will not come near you and will actually hide if you are standing on it. However, you are still susceptible to the draugrs' Fus-Ro-Dah shouts, and even though they cannot harm the player, they may slam you into the wall causing minimal damage. * With a Dagger & 15x Damage you can sneak attack each draugr before they come out of the sacrophagi & before you pick up the fragment, allowing you to take them on one at a time. U sually they will be dead, otherwise attack once they exit sacrpohagi, if they are dead, look down to find their body still behind the front of sacrophagi, & once you loot, they will fall lifeless out of the box. The Circle? It feels to me a quest is missing here, because we go immediately from a non-member of the Companions to joining the Circle. What's up with that? 18:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Cutscene doesn't start Hey guys, when I get to the room that locks you in and pull the lever, the door closes but Farkas won't talk to me or be ambushed by the Silver Hand, leaving me stuck in cutscene mode. I can't talk to Farkas or anything, even if I noclip through the gate. Havn't been able to complete this quest for a long time cuz of this bug =/ 00:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :I would say to try reloading a save, but if that's not possible you can use console commands to manually finish the quest if you are on the PC. For example: SetStage C01 200 :This should set the quest to stage 200 (after the fragment has been recovered and all that), so if all goes well this should work fine. Make a save before you do this though, just in case it messes something up. —Atvelonis (talk) 02:26, June 10, 2015 (UTC) No Skjor I can't find skjor Rootertooter (talk) 12:50, January 30, 2016 (UTC) : Please use the to ask for help, but if you look at the quests bugs list Skjor can sometimes be under Whiterun. If so you'd need to glitch under too like it says or reload and see he works properly a second time, on the PC you could instead retrieve him with commands. AzuraKnight (talk) 13:02, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Trouble In Skyrim In my current playthrough, I got Trouble in Skyrim after completing this quest, so it may not be a strict prerequisite. It may have something to do with the fact that I'm doing the Companions questline rather later than usual, well after the entire Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood and College of Winterhold questlines as a level 48 khajit. The radiant quest given was to clear out Redoran's Retreat. DaBarkspawn (talk) 01:46, July 1, 2017 (UTC)